


From Then to Now, From Me to You

by storyteller94



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Focus on the Blue Lions, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Slow Burn, Snippets to Continuous Story, nonbinary reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyteller94/pseuds/storyteller94
Summary: Kattria and Felix dance around each other in each and every incarnation, each new age bringing new obstacles. He never gets the chance to tell them he knows their soul-marks are matches before the war is over. He never gets the chance after either. They never tell him that soul-marks or not, they wouldn't want to spend their life with anyone else. Sometimes it's the same, sometimes they never meet and sometimes they come so close to spilling over with emotions never spoken that it feels as if the whole world is slowing around them in those moments. Begins as a series of snippets following their relationship throughout childhood to the academy and then through the war and what came after. Leads up to the story proper during modern day, where they find one another again. Both a little different and still just the same.





	1. First Impressions

**Faerghus, Fraldarius Territory, Year 1170**

Felix frowned, staring at himself in the mirror and deciding the overly nice clothes weren't something he liked. He would wear them because his brother had told them they had special guests coming over, Lady Dolstad and her only child would be coming in for a week. He had seen the noblewoman before as she was a friend to both of his parents and had been there for both the birth of himself and his brother. Not that knowing that made him enjoy this anymore, he would rather be in the training yard with his wooden sword instead of having to have a fancy dinner. A knock on the door shocked the boy out of his thoughts, his brother's voice on the other side pulling him from his reverie.

"Come on Felix, can't wait until our guests get bored to come out." Glenn chuckled, opening the door, "Besides you should come out and meet Lady Dolstad's child, they're only a year younger than you."

"I don't understand why it's important," Felix grumbled, "I already have friends and they're trouble enough."

He was already moving to follow his brother downstairs though, where the lady and her child would be waiting to be greeted by the Fraldarius family. Glenn just chuckled and patted his brother on the back, knowing nothing he said would be able to help his brother understand what was about to happen. At least Felix was old enough to understand what being betrothed meant. As the two of them finally descended the stairs to the entry of their home, Lady Lizbet Dolstad came into view, the picture of grace with her soft caramel locks pinned up into a neat bun, ribbons wrapped daintily around her hair. It was hard to see the young child with her until they were closer but when they did Felix felt himself fumble over his name and even at 7, before he knew of their already decided fate, Felix knew they would be the end of him.

Kattria Eva Dolstad, even at six had their mother's soft caramel hair and eyes that were a rich enough violet to be mistaken for gemstones. They looked up at the two young Fraldarius boys in awe, eyes so wide and smile so sweet, absolutely taking the breath out of poor Felix. He'd never thought anyone was pretty before, not outside of his mother who he only really remembered from her portraits, but Kattria was pretty. The younger Fraldarius boy was no longer paying attention to the other introductions, bowing to both the lady and her child when he knew he needed to. Dinner was mostly quiet outside of Rodrigue and Lizbet talking about politics, trade routes and the other usual business talk that the heads of noble houses went over together.

Once the main meal was over with ans they had all moved to a much more personal table setting, Lady Dolstad took the offered glass of wine before bringing up the real reason for her visit.

"So Rodrigue we should go over the last of the formalities, yes? Let the our two youngest know the good news." She smiled, although it was the kind of smile Felix saw on nobles who were up to no good, "Their betrothal will be a sign of prosperous times to come."

"And ruin the light mood of the evening as well, I wish you had kept that to yourself my lady." Lord Fraldarius responded, although not as irritated as his words might have suggested, "It might have been taken better if they knew each other better first."

Or not taken well at all, Felix thought furious because he had been sure he'd be able to get away with not having to deal with the same stuff Glenn had. Nothing had been expected of Felix because his brother was already the heir proper, so why was his father suddenly agreeing to a betrothal for him. Glenn however was already standing and looking pretty furious.

"What do you mean betrothal father? My own betrothal is already set and I'm the heir to the Fraldarius household, it's not fair to push that upon Felix too." He almost yelled, hands balled into fists. Felix himself was about to say something when both boys heard a soft sound, both looking towards Kattria. Their eyes were already watering slightly and very clearly seemed upset, whether from the near yelling or what appeared to be anger in their direction Felix didn't know. He was mad at his dad and at Lady Dolstad but it's not like they had any choice in this either. He offered his hand to them, a little surprised when they took it and scooted closer to him.

Rodrigue cleared his throat, "Glenn, while a betrothal for Felix would not mean the same thing it does for you the Dolstad household would need to marry Kattria off eventually. Setting this betrothal into place ensures that the Dolstad household maintains good relations with us and ensures their child goes to someone of good breeding. This is simply the two of us looking after our youngest children and ensuring there is less for them to worry about as they grow up."

Glenn frowned, but he didn't say anything else and stormed out of the small parlor. Kattria jumped slightly as the door slammed and Felix gave their hand a squeeze, looking to both his father and Lady Lizbet. Both looked tired and ultimately upset over the conversation, as though they knew it wasn't a great situation but that they were really doing what they thought was best. When they hurried the two children off to bed it took a moment to separate Kattria from the younger Fraldarius boy and it almost seemed like they might actually cry this time. 

"We'll have breakfast together." Felix said, not sure why he was saying anything, "And then I can show you the horses. Or the garden if you like flowers better."

Both Lizbet and Rodrigue raised eyebrows at one another, while Kattria smiled at him, brighter than the sun at noon and suddenly a betrothal didn't seem like such a bad thing if the person he was stuck with seemed so nice. If only things stayed so simple.


	2. Moments in the Monastery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix spends time with his betrothed in the training yard; later on Kattria shares a moment with Dedue and Mercedes.

**Garreg Mach, Year 1180**

"So you wanted to spend time with me, but you want to use that time... sparring?" Kattria asked, lips quirked up at the corners, "You are a predictable individual Felix Fraldarius."

"What? Sparring is a great way to spend time and if I know you can fight I won't be distracted when we're on the battlefield." Felix frowned, "What would you rather be doing with this time?"

His betrothed sighed, they understood why he was so on top of his training and why he was always nagging others to keep up with it as well. Losing Glenn had devastated the younger Fraldarius and left a lot on his shoulders, knowing he would have to step up and be the next heir to their lands. It also put more pressure on the two of them socially, as their betrothal now meant a lot more than it did before and that was an entirely different problem. It never mattered how much they tried to get him to relax, or do something less taxing, he wouldn't have it. He'd go on about how they needed to be prepared, because something was coming and they'd already seen the beginning of it just this year. He wasn't wrong, after their last mission finding poor Flayn, there were a lot of questions still unanswered. Something was certainly amiss but who could say exactly what it was.

"Well, I would rather be in the garden having tea or perhaps going down to town and walking through the shops." they started, "But I know you better than that by now. You're going to tell me that it's a waste of time to do those things. That all the trinkets and tea time won't save us later when it matters."

"Well they won't." He replied tersely, "We don't have the time or the luxury of spending our time frivolously."

Kattria rolled their eyes and picked up one of the training swords, "Yes, I'm aware."

Felix snorted, picking up his own sword and taking up his stance across from the other, waiting for their signal that they were ready to begin. Kattria took up their own stance and nodded, starting their first round of sparring and certainly not the only one. They were not as skilled of a sword fighter as he was, preferring bows and faith based magic, so these little training fights never went well. He had them sword less and down in just five minutes, barking at them to get ready to go again, only to yet again win in a matter of minutes. They missed the Felix who had showed them around his family's lands and had shared his favorite spots in the mansion, the young boy who had always been able to tell when they were upset and knew just how to cheer them up. 

After the fifth round, they held their hands up and looked over to him, "I'm going to call it Felix, I'm not any better than last time and that's with both your advice and doing some training on my own time."

"So you're just going to quit?" He sneered, "That's path-"

"And that's enough I think," a third voice interjected, "Really Felix, if I didn't know better I'd say that you didn't care for your future spouse or their feelings."

Standing at the doors to the yard were Dimitri, surprisingly alone, and Byleth. The latter looked between Kattria and Felix, then back over to the prince, who was giving his old friend a very disappointed stare.

Felix opened his mouth to retort, but the young noble placed their hand on his shoulder, "It's fine your highness, we both know he's only so mean because he cares so much."

Dimitri looked like he wanted to argue but smiled instead, "You're too nice for him and certainly too forgiving of his foul moods."

"Someone besides Sylvain has to be nice to him." Kattria smiled, "It was nice to see you Professor, your highness, but I'm afraid I'm going to head out and do some studying before my exam tomorrow."

The swordsman frowned, "You didn't tell me you had an exam."

"You didn't ask. Goodnight, Felix." 

The noble left the training yard, leaving the three behind to look at each other awkwardly before Felix came up with his own reasoning to leave for the evening. Byleth arched an eyebrow, "I knew they were betrothed but he certainly doesn't treat them like they are."

"He used to," Dimitri sighed, "But enough of that Professor I believe you said you wanted to go over some techniques with me?"

********************************

**The following day....**

The first time Kattria had requested to have afternoon tea with Dedue and Mercedes they had gotten odd looks from the two, but at this point it was a routine for the three of them. The smell of ginger, fruit and almyran pine needles wafted through the garden as they sat and chatted quietly.

"I overheard his highness chastising Felix this morning." Dedue stated calmly, "He seemed quite upset over something your betrothed said to you."

Kattria sighed, "He got upset because I wasn't interested in sparring with him until I was too tired to move. He means well, but he doesn't know how to speak to anyone nicely anymore."

"Well we know he means well." Mercedes added, "It is a shame he doesn't act more like a gentleman with you though, you certainly deserve to be treated better."

They shook their head, "I understand why he feels the way he does, I also know that after Glenn's death that our betrothal became more than just two noble families marrying off their kids to someone of good standing. There's a lot of mixed feelings around everything for him."

Not to mention that he seemed to think that if he didn't either step in or ensure they were training, that his classmates would all end up dead in a ditch. Felix's problem was that he cared a lot for the people around him, but after being so hurt by his brother's death and words said in grief by his father, he felt he had to keep a wall up between him and everyone else. Most of the Blue Lions knew that by this point and all dealt with him and his attitude in their own ways. 

"You are very understanding, but I do not think you should let him speak to you like that. You have proven your worth on and off the battlefield and should not have to try and prove that further to him personally." Dedue frowned, "You have come to all of our aid on more than one occasion."

Mercedes nodded in agreement, "That's true, you always seem to be there before I realize it and you've also been the reason my archery has gotten as good as it is. You're not some damsel in distress and you certainly don't lack in battle."

"I could say the same of both of you," They laughed, "Dedue has been my shield on the field a handful of times and you, Mercy, you helped me realize how capable I could be with my faith magic. I'm not that great, I'm just doing my part."

Dedue sighed, although Kattria could see the slightest quirk up of his lips and Mercedes was giggling. They just wished they could have more time like this, not just with these two but with everyone, with Felix. Someday maybe, they would get him to sit down and relax with them.


	3. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kattria thinks on loss and sorrow, Felix comes to check on them and thinks about being soulmates.

**Garreg Mach, Cemetery, Evening, Year 1180**

Kattria stood in front of the grave, spinning the bouquet of gladiolus, purple hyacinths and hyssop in their hands and trying to think about what exactly it was they were doing here. Maybe it was the fact that they had lost their own father when they were young, but standing here in front of Jeralt's grave sent a sharp pang of empathy through them. Kattria could see that Jeralt cared for his child and that Byleth, in her own way, cared for her father as well. The young noble remembered how sad and alone they had felt when their own father had passed, how the months after had been a fight to not let the sorrow overwhelm them and how they had leaned on those around them in that time. Everyone, student and faculty alike, had found small ways to let Byleth know they were all there for her and if she needed anything she only had to ask. The professor was still upset but it was easy to see that all the support being shown was helping her cope with what happened, although she did seem all too eager to go after the group who had killed her father and been responsible for all the other happenings at the Monastery. 

They sighed, finally kneeling down before the grave in front of them and placing the bouquet of flowers by the headstone. For the first time, in a very long time the archer bowed their head in solemn prayer and recited the prayer for the peaceful passing of souls onto the afterlife. Kattria stays that way for a few more minutes, finally looking up again and pushing themself back into a standing position, it was getting late and they needed to get back to the dorm rooms before too long. Not to mention that if Ingrid couldn't find them before bed she'd probably wake half their house trying to find them. She always worried so much over everyone, it was very sweet, if not very over the top. As luck would have it, the heavy clouds that had been hanging in the sky finally began to drop rain onto the ground. It started lightly but by the time they made it into the safety of the dorms it had become much stronger, the rhythmic pounding against the walls and roof proof of the storm passing overhead. Kattria stepped into their room, quickly getting into something dryer and warmer before getting set up to have a cup of tea before bed.

They let their hair down from it's usual bun, soft caramel locks falling over their shoulders, and then began to brush through it as they waited for the teapot to finish warming up. The smell of lavender began to waft as the tea steeped, filling their room with the soft and slightly sweet, earthy scent reminding them of all the times they took evening tea with their mother. The young noble silently wished they had someone to share tea with tonight, not wanting to be alone with their thoughts and feelings. Like the goddess herself had heard them, there was a soft knock on the door and they quickly set their brush down and moved to see who it was. Kattria was quite surprised to see their own betrothed outside the door, his own hair down and already dressed into something comfortable for sleeping in, but in front of their door nonetheless. He couldn't quite look them in the eye and shuffled for a moment before finally speaking up, "I... I just thought you might like some company. If you don't, I understand, but I know how emotional you can be..."

They stepped aside, smiling up at him, "I would appreciate the company Felix, thank you."

He nodded, stepping inside carefully and almost immediately moving to sit at the small tea table in their room, pushing his hair out of his face with a huff. Kattria couldn't help but chuckle as they shut the door, Felix never left his hair down anymore because he said it made him look too much like Glenn. They followed him over to the table, setting teacups in front of both of them and setting out the sugar for themself before pouring the tea for both of them. The two sat in silence as the tea cooled a bit and Kattria stirred sugar into their own tea, only the continued patter of rain against the roof and walls as background noise. 

"Sylvain and Lorenz told me they saw you headed towards the cemetery earlier," Felix said, finally breaking the silence, "You're too empathetic and you know what it's like to lose a father. I was worried you were sulking."

"I'm not sulking Feli, it's called grieving." They replied softly, "You may have never allowed yourself to do so, but it's a healthy way to get through these kinds of situations. I mostly feel sad for the professor, I do know how it feels to lose a father but I don't know how it feels to have ended up without either of my parents."

Another moment of silence before Kattria spoke again, "The professor is going to need all of us to be understanding, so try not to be a complete ass will you?"

He almost choked on his tea at that, a flush of red spreading across his cheeks, "I'm not an ass, I just think we shouldn't hold onto people who are gone. What good does that do for us?"

"Well, it's still not something someone wants to hear when they're grieving the loss of a loved one." they chuckled, reaching over to pat his hand and revealing to him once again the pale orange lily soul mark on their wrist, "Besides the last time you said that to Ingrid you got punched."

The back and forth continued as they drank their tea, but Felix's mind stayed on their soul mark. Not just because seeing a soul mark is like seeing something intimate of someone else's but because the young Fraldarius knew for a fact that his betrothed bore the same one he did. It was lucky really, that he and Kattria had been arranged to be married, not only that but they were actually marked as soul mates? Not that he had shared that information with them, or anyone else for that matter, because right now the most important thing was getting through the officer's academy. He could tell them later, right now the two of them had enough to worry about with adding that to the pile. 

For now, in this small moment while he shared tea with them, he could enjoy the intimacy and quiet banter. He could enjoy the company he hadn't allowed himself in a long time. He had plenty of time, right? 


	4. To War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard makes her move to capture the monastery, Kattria and her house grieve the loss of their beloved Professor.

**Garreg Mach, Year 1180**

When Edelgard had declared war on the Church of Seiros it had been chaos, the whole monastery buzzing with activity and soldiers, everyone doing their best to either evacuate or get ready to defend the church. Kattria sat near the docks with Ashe and Mercedes, the three were all adjusting their bows and ensuring they were ready for the storm brewing. While they sat in the quiet Kattria couldn't help but feel grateful that the Professor had gone out of her way to recruit so many of the students from other houses. They did not like the idea of having to try and fight with their fellow students, people they had come to call their friends. The archer was currently with Mercedes and Marianne, the three were praying in the cathedral, hoping that the Goddess heard their pleas to protects their fellow students and the Monastery. It would only be a few days before the Adrestian Empire's forces would be here, clamoring to get through the gates. The villages surrounding Garreg Mach had already been evacuated, the church ensuring that none of the innocents in the area would be involved with this fight. The last two weeks had been a blur, every student and faculty member preparing themselves for the battle to come, all of them ready to defend the Monastery and the Church. 

Kattria bid farewell to the two women, heading to the garden instead of the Dining Hall, taking a deep breath after making sure they were alone in the small building. They always felt relaxed here, taking in the soft floral scents and the slightly earthier smells form the herbal sections. Even though the young noble disagreed with Edelgard and her vassal on a great many things, they had never wanted to end up on the opposite end of a real battle from the two, but if their last fight was anything to go off of they would have to kill the Adrestian heiress in order to quell the fighting. They were so lost in thought they didn't hear the doors open behind them, giving the person a chance to watch them before making his presence obvious. Felix stayed very quiet, observing the notable signs of stress on his betrothed's face, dark bags beneath their eyes and blisters on their hands from long days of target practice. 

"And you get mad at me for skipping meals." He finally said, trying not to smirk as they jumped, "I hope this is just a pit stop and you're planning on heading to the Dining Hall before it closes."

"I would say I'm not hungry but I know you won't let that slide." Kattria replied, their tone filled with fondness, "I suppose I'll come eat, but only if you promise to sit with me."

"Whatever gets you to actually take care of yourself." He grumbled, "Let's go eat then, so you can also get some sleep. I think I could have seen the bags under your eyes from the training yard."

"Felix!" they exclaimed, "They're not that bad."

"They really are." He chuckled, offering them his arm, "Come on, dinner and then sleep. You won't be any good to anyone if you're exhausted."

They looped their arm through his, letting him lead them to the Dining Hall and feeling a little better than they had in the last month.

**************************

When the Professor had struck Edelgard backwards, sending her axe flying from her hands there was silence, everyone holding their breath to see what would happen next. When the newly crowned empress called on her uncle for back up any hope of winning was quickly flushed. Dimitri ordered everyone to help ensure that the other students, merchants, and the injured were able to be evacuated. Kattria didn't want to leave, but knew their talents were better used elsewhere. They managed to help get a few people who'd ended up stuck in one of the side rooms out, before making it out to the courtyard where Ingrid picked them up to go and rendezvous with the rest of their classmates. Seteth and Alois were still directing people from the escape routes, not far off from where they stood were the rest of their comrades and the two landed nearby.

"Your Highness, there was nothing we could have done." Dedue said firmly, placing one hand on the blonde's shoulder, "The Professor tried to hold off those monsters in order to give us more time to escape. None of us could have reached her in time."

The prince was silent, but the look on his face spoke volumes and Kattria could feel that something was off. They had lost the fight today and from here they were only going to lose more as the fighting continued. 

"Byleth wouldn't want us to stop here," Leonie finally spoke up, "and neither would Captain Jeralt. We're not done fighting and there's things we can all do, but we might need to go back to our own kingdoms in order to do that."

Another uncomfortable silence as everyone processed the redhead's words, knowing deep down in their hearts that this was true. No one seemed to know what to say, unsure of how to continue the conversation.

"Then I suppose we all tighten our belts and get to it then." Kattria declared, "I think we've all done enough moping in the last few months to last us a few years. We don't have time to hesitate in our decisions now. If we want to be able to help and keep as many people alive as possible then we have to head to our homes and rally the troops, help with resources and do whatever possible to aid in the war."

Mercedes nodded, "Yes, the Professor would want us to keep doing what we can to help and so would Lady Rhea. We can't let either of them down."

Everyone nodded, some of the tension lifted, talk of plans already making their way around the huddled group. Catherine told them the knights would likely end up looking to find Rhea and Byleth once the battlefield was cleared. Even knowing they would have to separate for now, they had all made a promise to meet up again in five years and they would be here. For now they had battle preparations to make. 

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a fanfic in a long time! Excited to see where it goes~


End file.
